Changed Roles
by MusumeAnon
Summary: Kagura creció y ya sabe diferenciar los tipos de amores, ¿pero qué pasa cuando siente la necesidad de tener "algo más" con Okita Sougo? [Lemon] [SemiAu]


_**Hola gente hermosa!**_

 _ **Aquí les traigo un oneshot lemon al cual llamo "lemon express" ya que lo cree en el grupo de whatsapp "Retos Vergas" dedicado a la ship OkiKagu. Estoy segurísima que alguna de las chicas de ese grupo ya leyeron el fanfic cuando estaba en vivo y en directo, pero es mejor que lo lean acá porque agregué pequeñas cosillas que no estaban antes joasjoasjoas.**_

 _ **Bueno! Este lemon tiene por activa a Kagura (Sougo es el pasivo, tal como me gusta(?))y… eso, creo que soy la primera en escribir sobre una Kagura activa, y si no es así… pasen el link del fanfic, no sean malitos 7u7 jasladja**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, los dejo con este lemon.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen al gorila Sorachi Hideaki.**_

* * *

Changed Roles.

Nuevamente había despertado húmeda y exaltada.

Hace mucho tiempo que Kagura, desde que cumplió los 17 años, miraba a Okita Sougo con otros ojos. No sabía lo que era, pero sentía que no eran los típicos ojos de chica enamorada, no, ella estaba sintiendo cosas que iban más allá de sí. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?

Cada vez que lo veía, un calor recorría su pecho y las ansias de acorralarlo la invadían... Ah... ¿Qué sensación era aquella? Estaba completamente confundida.

Hacía tiempo ya que lo veía en sus sueños, gimiendo y soltando su apodo a través de entrecortadas respiraciones mientras él estaba debajo suyo, pidiendo por más y ella siendo la que llevara y guiara esa tan exquisita escena de sexo manifestada en su onírico mundo.

¿Cómo podría quitarse esas ganas de querer hacer tales cosas con Sougo? Definitivamente necesitaba despejarse, o mejor, enfrentar de una vez por todas lo que sentía.

Quizás iría a dar una vuelta por el parque, ¿quién sabe? Quizás ahí se encontraría al culpable de tales pensamientos libidinosos.

Dicho y hecho.

Okita Sougo se hallaba en la típica banca del parque, durmiendo como de costumbre y con su típico antifaz rojo cubriendo sus ojos.

— Miren nada más, un bastardo durmiente – dijo ella, en tono burlón mientras se acercaba a Sougo.

El castaño retiró su antifaz y con una mueca de disgusto se dirigió a la bermellón de azules ojos.

— ¿Que rayos quieres, China? Estoy ocupado.

— ¡Ahra! No sabía que dormir era una ocupación, Sádico – manifestó con socarronería. Quería sacarlo de quicio.

Sougo se levantó quedando a la altura de Kagura (obvio que más alto) y desafiándola con la mirada.

— ¿Qué pretendes, bastarda?

— ¿Quieres acompañarme a un lugar? – Kagura jaló de aquel pañuelo que siempre portaba Sougo en su cuello haciendo que sus rostros quedaran cerca.

Él atinó a verla sorprendido.

Asintió sin más, quería saber qué rayos pasaba con la China. ¿A qué lugar quería llevarlo? No se esperaba nada viniendo de ella, así que la curiosidad lo invadía.

Kagura aun sujetándolo del pañuelo, prácticamente casi lo arrastró hasta el lugar prometido. Donde se supone que él tenía que acompañarla.

— ¿La Yorozuya? – Sougo estaba un poco dudoso, ¿Por qué la Yorozuya? No era como si hubiera pedido algo antes y ella le hizo el favor de guiarlo hasta aquel lugar para hacer su mandato. Algo extraño estaba pasando. – ¿Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí?

— Ya verás – Kagura subió las escaleras y Sougo le siguió el paso expectante y silencioso.

Al entrar a la casa, no había nadie. No había rastros ni de Gintoki ni de Shinpachi. ¿Acaso habían salido?

— Oye, China. ¿Y el Dan...? – no terminó su frase debido a que Kagura lo arrastró hacia la pared y con su gran fuerza Yato lo acorraló como si nada, como si no se tratara del gran Okita Sougo.

— Salieron a hacer un trabajo, estamos solos – lo miró pícaramente mientras acercaba su rostro al de él. Sougo estaba en shock. ¿Qué clase de sucia broma le estaba jugando la bermellón? Esa no era su actitud, para nada. ¿Acaso había una nueva plaga de verrugas en Edo? No... Eso no era, eso ya era cuento pasado.

— ¿Estás enferma, China? ¿Tienes fiebre? – preguntó incrédulo Sougo. Pensó que quizás todo era un sueño, pero no. Lo supo en el instante en que Kagura, sin avisar, le tocó el miembro al ojicarmín por arriba de sus pantalones. El castaño miraba todo sorprendido y seguía sin creer que aquella chica quién se supone era su rival jurado, ahora le estaba alentando a realizar juegos sexuales.

— ¿Quieres jugar un rato, bastardo? – Kagura rozó levemente los labios de Sougo.

Lo tenía completamente controlado, como si su sadismo nunca hubiera estado. Ahora sólo estaba dejándose querer y de qué forma. Nunca le había pasado algo así.

Comenzó a besarlo. Pasó su lengua por los labios de él mientras seguía acorralándolo contra aquella pared y seguía con su mano en el miembro del castaño. No la movía, después de todo, quería hacer sufrir un poco a Sougo,

Un fogoso juego se hallaba dentro de sus bocas. Los movimientos circulares se hacían presentes en las lenguas de los dos. Cada vez que se separaban, un hilo de saliva podía notarse y este mismo líquido recorría las comisuras de ambos. Era un beso húmedo lleno de pasión.

Los senos de Kagura se empezaron a presionar contra el pecho de Sougo. Él podía sentir como había crecido de buena manera la bermellón. Se notaba que ya no era esa niña plana, definitivamente.

Comenzó a excitarse y fue entonces que empezó a rodear su cintura con sus fuertes brazos, pero ella deshizo esto.

Kagura quería jugar, quería ver cosas que nunca antes había visto. Si bien esto era nuevo para ella, no podía evitar pensar en todos los sueños húmedos que había tenido con Sougo, y fue entonces que decidió llevar uno de ellos a la realidad.

— Mastúrbate – le dijo, con una sonrisa llena de libido en su cara. ¿Qué cosa tan descabellada le había pedido a Okita? ¿Que se masturbe frente a ella?

— ¿Ah? ¿Estás loca?

— Hazlo – le dedicó una mirada fulminante que hizo estremecer al castaño.

Accedió. No podía negarse a esa mirada. ¿Acaso era la única mujer que podía manejarlo a su antojo? Su poder era inclusive mayor al de su hermana. ¿Es que era posible?

Okita Sougo desabrochó su pantalón y sacó a relucir su miembro el cual estaba en pleno crecimiento. Con un poco de inseguridad y vergüenza (después de todo, Kagura lo estaba viendo) comenzó a masajear suavemente su pene.

Kagura lo observaba expectante y una sonrisa llena de deseo se dibujó en su rostro.

— Hazlo más rápido – exigió ella, mientras acercaba los dedos a la intimidad de Sougo, pero casi sin tocar. Eso estaba volviendo loco al castaño. Quería que lo tocara, pero ella no accedía.

Comenzó a masajear más rápido su pene. Podía escucharse el sonido acuoso de cada subida y bajada de su mano.

La bermellón estaba fascinada, su rostro estaba completamente rojo y sus labios estaban semiabiertos por la excitada respiración que emanaba de su boca.

Llevó a Sougo al sillón de la Yorozuya para que se sentase y así aquella masturbación fuera más cómoda para el castaño y más llamativa para la bermellón.

Él se sentó y Kagura se hincó frente a él, quedando su rostro cerca de su miembro. Podía notarse a millones de kilometros de distancia la cara el interés y curiosidad que tenía ella sobre el crecimiento del miembro del sádico, aunque esa cara ya luego fue opacada por una de deseo.

Okita estaba un poco nervioso por tal cercanía. Los ojos deseosos de la bermellón miraban como ese miembro palpitante crecía y se endurecía cada vez más. ¿Qué maravilla era aquella? Primera vez que veía algo así y se sentía en las nubes. ¿Es que acaso se sentía en el cielo?

Kagura no aguantó los deseos y empezó a lamer de a poco el pene de Okita mientras él seguía estimulándose.

— C-China…

Seguía lamiendo su pene cual paleta y Sougo se detuvo un momento.

— No te detengas – dijo ella, obligando a Okita a seguir con su labor para satisfacer a la bermellón.

Mientras ella lamía, por debajo de su ropa, comenzó a meter las manos bajo su calzón para tocar su clítoris. Estaba masturbándose mientras seguía chupando el miembro de Sougo.

Comenzó a gemir con el pene en su boca. Sus dedos pasaron de su clítoris a su cavidad vaginal. Eso hacía estremecer a la bermellón y Okita no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando.

¿Cuánto morbo tenía guardado Kagura dentro de su ser? No lo creía, enserio no podía creer que aquella "niña inocente" hiciera tales cosas.

Con una mano, Okita comenzó a tirar del cabello de Kagura mientras que con la otra seguía masturbándose. La sensación de estar tocándose mientras sentía la lengua de la bermellón en su pene era inigualable

La ojiazul dejo de lamer su miembro y se puso de pie. Bajó su ropa interior y se levantó el vestido que llevaba puesto.

— Tócame... – Sugirió.

Sougo acercó sus manos a sus nalgas haciendo que la bermellón se acercase más y comenzó a tocar la vagina de Kagura.

— Está tan estrecha... – dijo, mientras trataba de meter sus dedos hasta el fondo de su ser. La bermellón comenzó a gemir y a respirar de manera agitada.

Los dedos de Sougo jugaban dentro de la intimidad de Kagura. Podía sentir aquel viscoso líquido en su mano y Kagura lograba distinguir cada vez que el castaño agregaba un dedo más a su cavidad.

Okita no aguantó más y dirigió su rostro a aquella mojada intimidad de Kagura. Comenzó a lamerla haciendo que ella gimiera un poco más fuerte agarrando sus castaños cabellos.

Kagura comenzó a quitarse el vestido, ya no le bastaba con solo subírselo, estaba haciendo demasiado calor en aquella habitación.

Cuando quitó su prenda, dejó notar aquellos grandes senos que estaban afirmados por un sostén de encaje negro. Sougo dejó de lamer la vagina de la bermellón y dirigió sus manos a esos dos grandes bultos. Sin embargo, Kagura lo detuvo y lo acorraló nuevamente, aunque ahora contra el sillón.

Le sacó el pañuelo, el uniforme y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del castaño.

Guio sus manos por su bien formado cuerpo, el cual poseía algunas cicatrices y comenzó a besar desde su cuello hasta su pecho.

Fue ahí que empezó a lamer uno de los pezones de Sougo haciendo que se estremeciera un poco. Kagura le había encontrado un pequeño punto G.

— ¿Qué haces, China...? – y cuando el castaño dijo esto, ella comenzó a chupar sus pequeños pezones mientras dirigía su mano al pene del ojicarmín.

Okita gruñó un poco y Kagura comenzó a masturbarlo tal como hacía él antes. Al parecer le había servido ver cómo lo hacía. Ella quería estimularlo y necesitaba saber cómo hacerlo antes de comenzar.

Acarició de arriba a abajo por un largo rato y fue entonces que sus manos empezaron a sentirse pegajosas.

Sougo había eyaculado.

La bermellón se miró la mano para luego mirar directamente a los ojos de Sougo, y sin despegar la mirada, comenzó a lamer con sensualidad aquel líquido blanco que escurría por sus dedos.

Sougo tragó saliva y no pudo evitar sentirse apenado por esto. Pero al mismo tiempo lo disfrutaba.

La bermellón se acercó a la oreja del castaño y comenzó a lamerla. Estaba estimulándolo demasiado y nuevamente su pene se empezó a prender.

— Quiero más... – le susurró al oído, haciendo que él se estremeciera.  
Kagura se quitó su sostén y dejó ver sus grandes senos con aquellos bellos pezones que volvieron loco a Sougo.

— Juega con ellos, Sádico... – le pidió en tono sensual. Obviamente el castaño no iba a desaprovechar esa oferta.

Tomó los senos de Kagura y comenzó a masajearlos de manera circular. Eran suaves y perfectos. Seguido de esto, Sougo comenzó a apretar sus pezones con los dedos en sensuales movimientos.

No aguantó más y tomando a Kagura de la cintura con una mano, acercó sus senos a su boca y comenzó a succionar sus pezones.

El estímulo era tal que aquellos círculos de rosado color comenzaron a crecer y a ponerse duros. Sougo mordió uno de ellos levemente haciendo que Kagura soltara un pequeño gemido.

Se levantó levemente, haciendo que él dejará de lamer sus senos y empezó a acomodarse de mejor manera en las piernas del sádico.

Tomó el pene de Sougo y con cuidado comenzó a introducirlo en su vagina. Okita miraba todo expectante y se daba cuenta de cómo él se había convertido en un maldito pasivo mientras Kagura hacía todo a merced de ella.

Cuando ya estaba dentro, ella soltó un leve gemido y Sougo la tomó de las caderas para luego dirigir sus manos a sus nalgas.

Kagura comenzó a galopear de manera esplendorosa, haciendo que leves aplausos se escucharán en la sala de la Yorozuya.

Las estocadas se volvían cada vez más intensas y Sougo le estaba correspondiendo cada una de ellas. Su sincronía era perfecta.

Sougo tomó a Kagura en modo de koala mientras seguía penetrándola y la llevó al escritorio. Sacó su pene para acostarla en aquel mesón y subirse arriba de ella para penetrarla. Pero Kagura fue más rápida y ella fue quien se subió arriba de él, introduciendo nuevamente el pene de Sougo a su vagina y galopando intensamente, haciendo que el mesón llegara a sonar por el roce de sus patas contra el suelo.

Los gemidos eran intensos, casi gritos de placer. Sougo estaba excitado por todo lo que hacía Kagura. Le gustaba ser dominado por ella, le encantaba.

Veía como sus senos rebotaban al compás de las estocadas. Era un espectáculo inigualable.

Kagura alzaba su cabeza hacia arriba gracias al placer y Sougo mordía levemente sus labios para evitar gemir de más. Era el mejor sexo que había tenido en su vida.

Las patas de la mesa estaban desgastándose, pero poco les importó. Ellos seguían dándose intensamente como si no hubiera un mañana, total, estaban solos y nadie los iba a interrumpir.

Cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte. El placer los invadía. ¿Cómo era posible? Era maravilloso.  
Sougo se agradeció el haberle hecho caso a Kagura cuando le dijo que lo acompañara.  
La chica estaba cumpliendo uno de sus más húmedos sueños con el sádico. Al fin sentía lo que tenía que sentir en cada uno de esos sueños en los que despertaba mojada haciendo que la ducha de las mañana no se hicieran esperar y fuera la primera en ocupar el baño todos los días.

Sí, todos los días, hace rato que Kagura le tenía ganas a Sougo, pero no se atrevió a demostrarlo hasta ahora.

Llegaron a su límite, el estímulo fue demasiado. Kagura se vino antes que Sougo y retiró inmediatamente su vagina para cuando se viniera el castaño, lo cual no tardó en pasar.

— Ni creas que quiero quedar embarazada de ti, bastardo.

Sougo se le quedó mirando y se sentó.

— ¿Ah? ¿Y quién fue la que comenzó? ¿Qué iba a saber yo que querías sexo, China? Si hubiera sabido, hubiera traído condones.

— ¡No fue sexo, bastardo! – le gritó ella, un poco indignada.

— ¿Entonces qué fue? – Okita estaba un poco dudoso, si no era sexo, ¿qué era  
— Fue hacer el amor...

Sougo la observó y ella se sonrojó al decir esto. Él rio ante la reacción de Kagura.

— Pfff... Jajajaja ¿Después de todo ese espectáculo sexual te sonrojas al decir algo así? La verdad es que no te entiendo, China.

Kagura lo miró avergonzada, después de todo, ella si creyó que habían hecho el amor.

Sougo la miró con ternura y le dio un abrazo, ella le correspondió gustosa. Ese día ya se habían dicho de todo y sin necesidad de palabras.

Luego de unas horas, ya bañados y vestidos, Sougo y Kagura seguían en la Yorozuya. Estaban tranquilos compartiendo un té mientras veían algo de televisión. Era una buena oportunidad para el castaño de saltarse el trabajo.

Fue ahí que Gintoki y Shinpachi llegaron a aquel. Les impacto ver como Kagura y Sougo compartían tranquilamente, como si nunca hubiera existido rivalidad alguna.

— ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? ¿Están enfermos? – preguntó Gintoki un poco sorprendido.

— Nada – dijeron al unísono mientras seguían viendo la televisión. Shinpachi veía todo con extrañeza en su cara y el peliplateado se acercó a su escritorio.

— Oye... ¿Por qué las patas de la mesa están gastadas? ¿Le paso algo?

Los dos implicados se miraron con complicidad y volvieron a responder al unísono mientras unas sonrisas resplandecientes se posaban en sus rostros.

— Nada.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar su lindo review!**_

 _ **Nos leemos!**_


End file.
